wergmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Creation of life in Shonto
Once upon a time Hecatia looked upon the empty void around her, filled only with rocks and some tiny stars and decided it was time to fill it with life. She ordered the other gods to create such “little gods”. Yet deities were not up for the task and refused... all but one: Hina, the misfortunate godess. She decided to make the little gods out of cloth. She shaped the dolls to resemble bodies of the Gods and Godesses and put a tiny bit of star flame inside of them. She put the dolls on one of the nearby rocks and waited. The dolls woke up and looked upon the skies. But Hina noticed that something was wrong... the dolls were shaking from cold, crying from hunger and sufficating. Hina was frightened. She was terrified to tell the Head Godess about this so she decided to seek help. She hurried to a group of nearby gods and godesses, tired from wathing a show of a forming stars.. after having listentened to Hina they took pity on her and agreed to help the misfortunate godess. Theese gods were: Iru, Godess that helped to create stars, Tabemo, the great tailor, Kirisa, future Godess of the plants, Taiga, Godess of the astral sea, Bae, god of love and feelings, and Kuze, God of the winds and storms. They hurried to the tiny rock with the suffering dolls on it. Iru quickly took a bit of a nearby star and put it in the middle of the planet, thus giving it warmth. Kuze took at deep breah and pushed blowed at the rock, creating a large pocket of air that allowed the dolls to breathe. Taiga took a little drops of the void and spilled them to the planed, creating oceans, lakes and rivers. But the people were still hungry and they were still cold... Tabemo decided to cut off a little slice of his belly. From the skin he tailored little coatings and sew them ontoo the dolls, they were now wearing skin. From the meat of his belly he made little creatures and asked Iru to fuel them with some life from the stars, and so animals were now on the planet. But the place was still barren so Kirisa took a straid of her lovely, green hair and stucked it in the earth, from her hair all plants grew. The gods now convinced Hina that se should show this to Hecatia, but as soon as they turned away Bay came down on the planet and installed in the people thing reserved for gods... feelings. He also slighly modified the dolls so they could reproduce... yes. After Hecatia saw the doing of the others... she was not pleased. Theese little creatures were frail, sickly and dying. She was about to order destruction of this rock with life on it, but Hina and some others assured that they will take care of little ones. Hina also told tht she will strive to keep her children happy and protect them. Hecatia was convinced and she chained this little rock to the nearby star to keep it from driffting intoo the cold space. Thus after having finished the creation.. first humans (and others) were now alive. After some time more and more gods came to take intrest in this little planet brimming with life. Many were amused by seeng theese little ones grow and develop. Many even came down on earth to help them develop new skills. Yet there were also those who came down on eart to cause mischief and watch the people suffer.